


The Grooves On Your Face

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never gets what he wants. Until Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grooves On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tli. Thanks a bunch!

Sam was always kind of a serious guy. It wasn't that he couldn't have fun, he was just always very preoccupied with doing things right. Which meant that everything he did was done with the maximum consideration for other people. The few times he'd done something just because he wanted it, had always turned out epically bad. So he'd just learned to live with the fact that Sam Winchester never got what he wanted.

 

That is, until Gabriel came along. Or the Trickster, as he knew him at first. Even when Sam thought he was only talking to a short janitor with a cheesy sense of humor, he found himself thinking that he wished he could have some of that light-heartedness in _his_ life. But with Gabriel, everything was backwards.

 

Someone just slightly closer to normal would probably have approached Sam in a more positive manner. Gabriel turned everything upside down and decided to see how close he could come to driving Sam completely insane, before even making a move. In retrospect, Sam thought that maybe Gabriel had been testing him to see if he could even deal with the weirdness that was archangel/trickster courting.

 

The weird thing, though, was how Sam didn't even resent him for it. Okay, so Gabriel's reasons for doing what he did might not make sense to anyone else, but Sam got that. He really did. Not all choices make sense to anyone but the person making them. Which was probably why Sam didn't even bother being surprised or freaked out when he realized that Gabriel was actually flirting with him. Frankly, he was more surprised in _himself_ when he hardly even resisted.

 

But the biggest surprise of all was how Sam's perception of things changed after Gabriel sort of fell into his life. Everything from hunting to eating now came with a running commentary of _ridiculous_ , and Sam felt his cheeks ache from where new grooves were being made from all his smiling. It was like Gabriel had opened a door into a whole new world where everything was funny, and Sam realized that he didn't mind at all. And who knew you could have orgasms while laughing until your ribs hurt? Sam sure hadn't.

 

In the past, sex had always been kind of a big deal. Sam didn't do casual sex, so it was always heavy with emotions and kind of tense, even when it was being kinky. But Gabriel didn't seem to make a distinction between casual sex and not-casual sex. It was all the same to him, and while Sam was slightly disturbed by this for a while, he never really could deny Gabriel anything. Not because Gabriel couldn't just take what he damn well wanted even if Sam said no, but more because Sam was convinced that the choice really _was_ his. That Gabriel would wing off and never come back if Sam told him to. But Sam never would.

 

Instead, he just went along with whatever Gabriel suggested, and while it was more often than not things Sam never even dreamed of, somehow it was what he wanted. This easy tumble both in bed and out of it. There were _feelings_. Sure there were. But for once, Sam decided not to look too closely at that until he had to. Gabriel was eons old, after all. Sam could be nothing more than a blip on the angel-radar for all he knew.

 

It was the end of the world, the Devil walked the Earth, and for once Sam got what he wanted without anything getting worse. Dean's constant bitching about how they couldn't trust Gabriel didn't count. He was just doing his protective older brother routine. So Sam let it all hang out, and let himself have a laugh for once. And if anyone was up for providing a laugh, it was Gabriel.

 

End.


End file.
